


Одна ночь на Джакку.

by TeikuVanille



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeikuVanille/pseuds/TeikuVanille
Summary: Рей не знает, кому принадлежит загадочный голос из её сновидений.





	Одна ночь на Джакку.

**Author's Note:**

> Это небольшой драббл на тему Рейло (пейринга Рей и Кайло Рена), сосредоточенный на моменте, описанном в Старшей и Младшей новеллизациях "Пробуждения Силы", где говорится о том, что Рей уже видела Кайло Рена в своих снах и видениях, до их "официальной" встречи на Такодане.

На Джакку наступила весна. 

Рей лежит на своей импровизированной кровати из нескольких одеял, уставившись в потолок своего жилища, - вышедшего из строя шагохода, - стараясь не думать об очередном прожитом на песчаной планете дне. 

Снаружи завывал ветер, и Рей позволяла привычному звуку бьющихся о металл мелких песчинок песка, убаюкивать её.

Очередной день, прожитый на песчаной планете. Очередной день одиночества и ожидания. 

Даже спустя все эти годы, Рей так и не научилась думать о Джакку, как о доме. 

Конечно, она давно привыкла к этому суровому миру, состоящему из ветра и песка. Даже полюбила эту, по-своему прекрасную, планету. 

Но она так и не позволила себе думать о Джакку, как о доме. Потому-что «дом» для неё оставался её семьей. Кем бы они ни были. Дом – это не место… это были люди, которых Рей не могла вспомнить, но которых верно ждала все эти годы, и продолжала верить в то, что когда-нибудь за ней вернутся, когда-нибудь она обретет дом и семью и не будет больше одна… Рассматривать альтернативные варианты она себе не позволяла. 

Однако, в последние несколько месяцев, лежа по ночам в тускло освещенной кабине шагохода, когда одиночество и печаль становились особенно ощутимы, и отчаяние маячило на краю её мыслей, Рей все чаще и настырнее начинали одолевать размышления о том, что ожидания её напрасны, а надежде не суждено исполниться… 

Рей гнала от себя сомнения – в конце концов, её надежда – это все, что у нее было. 

_«Нет, не всё»_ , - вдруг прошептал внутри тихий голос. 

Рей поежилась, словно от зябкого ветра. Ей не всегда была понятна её собственная реакция на это странное явление… Явление, которому она сама с точностью не могла дать определение, но которое продолжало преследовать её уже многие годы.

Чей-то тихий голос продолжал приходить к ней в снах. Он звал её куда-то, и Рей, проснувшись, никак не могла вспомнить, ни что именно этот голос ей говорил, ни куда звал, но помнила лишь обрывки и собственные ощущения – что она не одна, что есть кто-то, кому она принадлежит, и кто принадлежит ей, в самом элементном значении.

Голос мог не возвращаться месяцами, но в самые её одинокие минуты и мгновения, он возвращался, приходя к ней в её снах… Этот голос давал ей силы и волю. Он дарил надежду. 

Был ли этот голос чем-то большим, чем простой манифестацией её собственных чаяний про любовь и человеческую близость? Рей не знала.

И еще, голос иногда сопровождался некими образами. Рей никогда не могла запомнить свои сны целиком, но в тех обрывках, что ей удалось сохранить, ей часто виделась некая призрачная фигура – высокая, с немного неясными очертаниями, но явно мужская. Лицо фигуры было скрыто маской, так что Рей не могла разглядеть спрятанного за ней лица. 

Но самое интересно было в том, что порой это видение сопровождало тот самый голос, и было для нее источником утешения и поддержки. А порой приобретало куда более мрачные очертания и скрытая фигура в маске представлялась существом скорее опасным, несущим смутное ощущение тревоги. 

Рей тихо лежала на своей кровати, глядя то в потолок, то переводя взгляд на небольшой букет алых песчаных цветов, который она сегодня собрала – редкий дар пустынного мира. Не пройдет и нескольких дней, как цветы завянут и засохнут, но Рей не выбросит их… 

Думая о том, с какой части гигантского корабля она завтра начнет свои поиски добычи, Рей и сама не заметила, как уснула. 

Сначала ей снилось, что она учится пилотированию в одном из симуляторов, что когда-то давно собирались на этой планете из старой, выброшенной кем-то техники. Потом, как она идет по коридору некоего звездолета. Он кажется ей знакомым… ах, да – это же тот самый корабль, что Ункар Платт украл у банды авантюристов, называющих себя Ирвингами. Рей несколько раз приходилось бывать на этом корабле, когда она помогала Платту ремонтировать его за пайки.

Собирать и ремонтировать ей нравилось несколько больше, чем разбирать корабли на мелкие составляющие. Пусть корабль и не отличался новизной технологий и явно видал лучшие деньки, Рей было в нем уютно. Ей даже как-то довелось побывать в главном отсеке и посидеть в кресле пилота… 

В тот момент Рей охватило странное, волнующее чувство – хотя она никогда не хотела пилотировать корабли – это был скорее интерес, чем страсть, – и уж точно пока не задумывалась о том, чтобы оставить Джакку, - но ей вдруг показалось, словно она встает на первый этап нового витка в своей жизни. Словно впереди вдруг наконец-то замаячили все те перспективы, о которых она всегда знала, но о существовании которых никогда не позволяла себе глубоко и долго думать. Но было в этом ощущении и что-то другое, явно другое и смутно знакомое…

Кабина пилота исчезает и Рей внезапно обнаруживает себя в том самом до странного знакомом месте… Она не помнит себя где-либо кроме Джакку, хотя ей и приходилось видеть голограммы с изображениями других миров, и поэтому не может понять, откуда к ней приходит этот образ, словно воспоминание – густой лес из высоких деревьев, на земле – ковер из белоснежного снега. Рей не ощущает ни холода, ни страха, только какую-то непонятную тоску и странное предвкушение… это то-самое место!..

Не успевает мысль пронестись в её сознании, как откуда-то позади нее звучит голос – добрый, спокойный и до боли знакомый:

\- Оставайся здесь, я вернусь за тобой! 

Как и в предыдущих своих снах, Рей резко оборачивается в поисках источника. Она смотрит по сторонам, отчаянно вглядываясь в густой темный лес, но не может, никак не может найти хозяина голоса.

\- Где ты? – кричит она во тьму, когда надежда, казалось бы, будет вот-вот потеряна.

\- Я вернусь, милая. Обещаю. 

Рей не хотела, чтобы хозяин голоса возвращался. Она хотела, чтобы он остался с ней.

\- Я здесь! Я же здесь! Где ты? – повторила она свой вопрос, но на этот раз не получила ответа. 

Темные стволы деревьев вдруг начинают проноситься мимо нее, и Рей понимает, что бежит сквозь темный лес, пытаясь, отчаянно пытаясь отыскать хозяина голоса. 

Неожиданно перед ней возникает он – та самая призрачная фигура, с лицом, скрытой маской. Только теперь у облаченной в черное фигуры мужчины в руках оказывается искрящийся алым светом меч. Рей от неожиданности и страха резко останавливается и оступается на мокром снегу. Падая на землю, она старается сдержать свой крик, но не уверена, что у нее это вполне получается…

Рей открывает глаза и на мгновение она все еще там – в своем сне, преследует сама не зная кого или что. Она поворачивает голову и вновь видит перед собой все тот-же тоненький букетик цветов пустыни, чьи небольшие, но яркие бутоны еще не начали увядать, и чей легкий приятный аромат сейчас заполнял кабину шагохода. 

Этот голос… этот сон… не приходили к ней уже почти полгода. Она почти даже начала о них забывать… Но голос никогда не оставлял её настолько долго, чтобы она начала забывать и терять надежду. Чем бы он ни был… для нее он был словно путеводный огонь, по которым звездолеты часто определяют, куда им двигаться в гигантском скоплении светил и планет. 

Рей вышла из шагохода и взобралась на вершину дюны перед своим жилищем. 

Высоко над головой Рей, в пока еще бледно-фиолетовом небе, показался взлетающий звездолет. Рей проводила его взглядом, пока он наконец не превратился в маленькую, едва различимую точку. 

Над горизонтом показались первые предрассветные лучи джаккуинсокго солнца, на мгновение, окрасив бескрайние пески в ярко желтые и оранжевые тона. 

Где-то вдалеке слышался шум собирающихся на работу жителей пустыни.

Рей позволила себе еще несколько мгновений полюбоваться на восход солнца, а затем отправилась обратно в шагоход, где собрала все необходимое в своей работе снаряжение, загрузила все на ховер-байк и завела мотор. 

Прошлым вечером она снова думала о том, что её ожидание глупо и бесполезно, но, как и всегда, в самый тяжелый для нее момент откуда-то пришел такой родной и такой незнакомый голос… и пусть она до сих пор не была уверена, что голос этот принадлежал любимому человеку, а не был лишь плодом её сознания, он давал ей то, в чем она больше всего нуждалась – силу, веру, надежду…

Рей взобралась на ховер-байк и повернула руль в сторону того самого гигантского корабля. 

Она не знала, что будет делать, когда, наконец, покинет Джакку, но пока её ждал целый день работы и поисков, что, как она надеялась, окажется достаточно разменной монетой для прижимистого и сварливого Ункара Платта.

Рей смотрела на горизонт. И джаккуинское солнце светило ей в спину.


End file.
